The Twilght diaries
by hardcoregirl
Summary: what if Elena did not fall for Stefan or Damon What if Bella didn't fall for Edward or Jacob what if tvd characters fell for twilght characters and vice versa plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

THE TWILIGHT DIARIES

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TVD OR TWILIGHT I WISH I DID THOUGH

**A.N THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN BELLA IS DATING EDWARD I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ON SUNDAY.**

****chapter 1

**Bella's pov**

**Ever since the town found out we were vampires they threatened to kill us**. **It had gotten so bad that we had no choice but to leave Forks. WE found a place called Mystic Falls it seems nice, peaceful, and serene. We need that right now. When I told Jacob I was leaving he was outraged it hurt so badly that I told him he can come with us. Well, anyway we have been on the road for hours but we will be there in a couple of minutes.**

Wow this place is perfect. "I still don't get why we had to take the dog". said Rose "Watch it blondie"! Growled Jacob.

**Elena's pov**

**Dear Diary I feel like something is gonna change something big but I don't know what. I don't think it's something bad but I am confused, ever since Damon I broke up he hasn't talked to me. Which is difficult since we live in the same house. At least Stefan isn't mad at me still.I have to go soon we are going to the Mystic Grill hopefully we can work things out and be back where we used to be.**

Wow what is that I smell mmm pasta. said Alice ooh let's go to the Mystic Grill. Does Everyone agree? Yes everyone said in unison. They all walked over sat

down at a table and waited when the waiter came they ordered and were talking about their new lives. Meanwhile... Stefan,Damon, and Elena just arrived.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the bar" said Damon. "Damon you can't keep avoiding me we are going to have to talk about this". " Whatever"said

Damon. Elena looked over her shoulder there she saw the Cullens namely Edward she saw his gold eyes and she was hooked. "Stefan who are they"? "I

don't know I think they're new in town"? "Why"? "It's just something about them I can't put my finger on it though". Back at the Cullens You see that girl

staring you Edward Emmett said. "I don't know why she is staring him I am hotter than him" said Jacob. Jake said Bella oh come on just some playful

enemy banter. Suddenly two masked men came in the mystic grill and yelled Everybody get down! before anybody could react Bang Bella was shot. Just

that suddenly Stefan and Jasper sped over to the men and took them out of the building and over to an alley. when they stopped they looked at each other

and said in unison you're a vampire!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

THE TWILIGHT DIARIES CHAPTER 2

Edward and Jacob sped to Bella's side. "Carlisle What do we do tell us what to do"! said Edward "There's nothing we can do the wound is to deep, you

have to turn her". "No"! exclaimed Edward "Edward do it"! "Do it"! screamed Bella in pain I can't turn her here too many people. Elena using her super

hearing heard every word and sped over and said "You can come to my house she'll be safe there". "Um excuse me who are you"? said Rene Oh sorry I'm

Elena and I'm a vampire just like you. She said calmly. " I guess we have no choice but first I have to find Jasper". "No time for that we have to go we'll

have to find him later". Said Carlisle "Let's go". They all sped to The Salvatore house Elena opened the door and Edward laid Bella on the couch who is still

shrieking in pain. "Turn me now Edward I can't take this pain"!. Screamed Bella who was now breathing heavily. "Turn her"! Demanded Jacob. "I can't I

just can't I'm sorry Bella". he kissed her on the cheek and sped upstairs. Alice said "Don't worry Bella I'll help convince him". She sped upstairs after

Edward. Meanwhile... Jasper and Stefan had disposed of the robbers. Then They went back to the grill but no one was there but the police and citizens.

"Where are they"? asked I don't know but let's go to my house and see if Damon and Elena are there. said Stefan. The ran to his house when inside Stefan

said "Elena who are all these people". "Oh they are Bella, Jacob, Rose, Emmett, Rene, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward but Alice and Ed are upstairs". "Who is

this"? inquired Elena. "This is Jasper he is a new vampire in town". said Stefan "Oh your Alice's boyfriend". said Elena "Wait so I'm assuming they are all

vampires". said Stefan surprised . Then Damon walked in saying "Why are there people in my house"? Who is this fine thing on my couch said Damon.

"Her name is Bella and step any closer I'll snap your neck" Growled Jacob "Oh please dog boy" "Hey Damon no fighting with our guests" said Elena giving

Damon a dirty glance "Now who's ready for dinner"announced Elena "I am starving". said Stefan. Everyone followed him into the room except for Damon

who wasn't hungry. "Well hello Bella. said Damon with a smirk on his face". "What do you want she said having trouble breathing. "I see you've been shot

and why hasn't anyone turned you yet? "Because I want my boyfriend Edward to do it " I'm guessing he wont do it since he hasn't then. Damon

said"Obviously, but he says he wants to spend the of his life with me". "I'm not so sure now". " You really want this don't you? asked Damon. "Yeah I do"

Bella said panting. "What if I turned you"? asked Damon getting closer. "I don't know said Bella unsure". "You do not have much time left". "Okay do it I'm

ready I am tired of waiting Edward". She said as bravely as she could. "Okay" he said biting himself puts it up to her lips and she sucks it just in time too

because right then and there Bella took her last breath and she was still. Just then Rose noticed and said Bella's heart stopped she said. Everyone was still.

Just then Edward and Alice came down but had sick looks on their faces. She's gone isn't she? Alice asked Jasper He nodded. Edward screamed "No!" " I'm

to late" I can't believe this Jacob said running outside and like a maniac crying. Suddenly Bella's heart started beating rapidly and frantically she's in

transition said Carlisle. " Who turned her" said Edward Angrily. "Um I did said Damon bluntly". "Why would you do that" yelled Edward tackling Damon.

Then Damon got on top and tried to snap his neck but Ed countered with by pushing him into the wall. But then they were both restrained by Rene and

Elena. "Damon go upstairs and cool down" Rene said calmly. Damon reluctantly went. Well, said Emmett breaking the silence I guess we'll stay her until

she wakes up. Edward went into the kitchen and Elena followed. "Elena I don't want to talk right now." "That shows me that you need to talk" said Elena

"No". She put her hand on his and said I think you need a friend. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her so passionately it was like he was kissing

Bella. Elena felt fireworks like she was in heaven when she kissed him. They pulled apart and then kissed again then super sped upstairs in a room and

locked the door and had a great time. For getting that everyone in the house had super hearing. they made a lot of noises and everyone was disturbed.

the next morning they all had breakfast awaiting the moment the waking of Bella Edward dreaded it because he was afraid that Bella would find out about

their night of fun. Of course he knew no one else would tell it was not their right to. Suddenly her stopped beating and then her red eyes opened right

then and there she knew she was and immortal.


	3. Chapter 3

THE TWILIGHT DIARIES

CHAPTER 3

**ELENA'S POV/DAIRY**

**DEAR DIARY, TODAY I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A GUY NAMED EDWARD WELL HE IS MY NEW CRUSH. WELL NOT EXACTLY WELL ACTUALLY I'M SURE BUT I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM. THEY WAY HE TOUCHED ME AND KISSED ME IT WAS LIKE I WAS IN HEAVEN THE ONLY THING I'M WORRIED ABOUT IS BELLA. WILL SHE FIND OUT? WILL HE FORGET ME FOR HER? SO MANY QUESTIONS. WELL GOTTA GO BELLA IS ABOUT TO WAKE UP AS A VAMPIRE NERVOUS.**

****The moment came Bella opened her were as red as a rose. She sat up and looked at everybody. Then she sped over to Damon but since she was

a newborn,moved as fast as lightning, and caught Damon off guard he fell with her on top of him. "Sorry" giggled Bella. Holding her hand out to him he

grabbed it and picked him off the floor with ease. She hugged and said "Thank you Damon I've never been more alive in my life, this the best gift you could

have ever given to me. "You stepped up to the plate even though people who claim they love didn't do it". She walked away upstairs. "Bella" Edward

called following her in the room. "We need to talk" Said concerned Edward. "Really what is there to talk about the one person who says he can't imagine life

without me but when it's time you bail out. Damon a complete stranger has to turn me, someone I have only known for a couple of hours. "Bella I-" "No!

I'm done talking to you and I'm giving you the silent treatment". interrupted Bella. She walked away and went down the stairs. Can someone teach me to

hunt for animals. Bella asked. I'll help you hunt said Stefan there's a good place at back where there are a lot of deer. "Come on let's go" Beckoned

Stefan. Well, while you guys to that Rose and I will go shopping at the mall. Jasper and Emmett will come. Said an enthusiastic Alice. " We will" Jasper and

Emmett said in unison. "You will and you'll be happy" said Rose. "let's go. They left. Damon and Jacob said they were going to the bar. Carlisle and Rene

were taking a romantic stroll around the park. That meant that Elena was alone with Edward. "Well now that we are alone we really need to talk". said

Elena. " I don't want to". "We need to talk about what happened last night". "Nothing happened that was just me grieving over Bella becoming an

immortal". "Please don't act like Damon denying your feelings because you're scared of what people will think "I know for a fact that it was a lot more than

that Ed. Said Elena walking towards him "The way we you touched me and the way you kissed me it was paradise to me". "I don't want to lose that". " I

don't want to lose you". "Don't walk any closer to me". growled Edward "I'm not scared of you Edward". said Elena who stopped right in front of Edward."

You should" growled Edward "Don't touch me". Said Edward nervously. "Why because you felt electricity when we touched our hands together and your

scared of what it's going to do you to us. She said leaning close and closer until their lips were a centimeter apart but he pulled back and walked away

leaving Elena dumfounded. MEANWHILE... at the Mystic Grill "So basically your telling me a jumbo werewolf" Damon said chugging down bourbon " You

don't have to down play it down" said Jacob. "So you Edward were in a love triangle for Bella and she chose Edy". "yep" said Jacob gulping gulping down

his fifth shot. " I know how that feels My brother and I were in a love triangle with Elena but she chose Stefan". "When she became a vampire her feelings

changed and they broke up and we got together secretly, But we only dated for a month before we broke up". "Now she's with Edward ". said Damon

sadly. " What!" yelled Jacob you didn't hear all the noise they were making all night? asked Damon surprised. " No!" "I don't have super hearing like you

guys". said Jacob "Oh!"Damon said surprised again. "Why didn't anyone tell Bella"? asked Jacob. "It's not our place to tell besides if Edward really does love

her like he says he does he'll tel her". MEANWHILE... In the back of the woods where Stefan was teaching Bella how to hunt. " Okay the first thing you

wanna do is to stand still keep quiet and listen for footsteps." said Stefan " I hear footsteps said Bella I thinks it's a deer's." said Bella " Very good". said

Stefan quite impressed how quickly she caught on. They sped and saw the deer. The deer hearing their footsteps ran in alarm. Event though it was in vain

because Bella tackled it and sunk her teeth into its neck. It struggled to escape but it couldn't and soon it stopped moving. After Bella was done her eyes

turned gold. "Wow your eyes are wow." "Yeah I always wanted gold eyes". "Well we should get back to the house". said Stefan walking towards the house.

MEANWHILE... back at the 2 people busted in the door "Elena would you please tell Klaus that he is being ridiculous said Caroline. "Wait what are you

talking about Care". said startled Elena. "Well I was talking to an old friend at the supermarket and he was flirting with me. Klaus saw this and sped to him

grabbed him and took him out the alley and killed him"! exclaimed Caroline " He was going to ask you out Love" "You don't know that and don't call me

love! " I love when you play hard to get" "I'm not playing hard to ge-" she was interrupted with Klaus kissing her she didn't want it to stop. Then he let her

go. Caroline said "Can we use your room Elena? " said Caroline giggling because was tickling her. " Sure" Said Elena. They sped up there after that .

Edward come back in the room and said "Hey". "After all we've talked about today and all you can is hey"? "Well what else do you want me to say?" "I love

Bella but I cheated on her" he whispered. To make sure the people upstairs couldn't hear. "Edward do you love me?" asked Elena "I don't know" said

Edward bluntly. " Well I love you I'm in love in with you Edward. said Elena. They both leaned in and were about to kiss when Bella and Stefan came

through the door. "Hey" said Elena "Hey" said Bella. Rose, Emmett,Jasper,and Alice came in. " Caroline and Klaus came down but Klaus just stopped in his

tracks Rose is that you? " " Rose turned around and said "No it can't be". "You're Niklaus."

End of chapter 3

**A/N DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IF YOU FOLLOW ME YOU'LL KNOW FOR SURE AND PLEASE REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES GAMES. THXS FOR READING AND BY THE WAY THE STRONGEST VAMPIRE IS BELLA BUT WHEN SHE IS NOT A NEW BORN ANYMORE ALMOST ALL OF THE VAMPIRES HAVE THE SAME STRENGTH SO NO KLAUS IS NOT THE STRONGEST VAMPIRE.**


	4. Chapter 4

"No way"! "It's really is you it's so good to see you Rose". Klaus said hugging Rose. "It's good to see you to". Rose said accepting his hug. "I also see you are

still into blondes". Laughed Rose "Wait you to know each other". Said a very confused Caroline. "Yes, we were childhood friends but,we acted like brother

and sister". Said Rose "I'd protect her anything". Klaus said. "One day she was getting pushed around by the school bullies I came to her rescue and got

beat up instead of her". "When he came to me with a black eye, sprained arm, and limping". Rose said. "I felt bad and made him his favorite meal". Rose

said laughing at the memory. "Then I moved away and I never saw her again until now. Klaus said. "We loved each other like brother and sister back

then. "Uh huh" Caroline said doubtfully.

ONE MONTH LATER

**ELENA'S POV/DAIRY**

**DEAR DIARY, IT'S OFFICIAL, THE CULLENS ARE MOVING IN WITH US. IT'S EASIER SINCE ALMOST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM IS MARRIED SO THE COUPLES SHARE ROOMS. KLAUS AND ROSE HAVE BEEN CATCHING UP WITH EACH OTHER. CAROLINE THINKS THEIR IN LOVE THAT'S WHY SHE'S JEALOUS BUT ROSE IS DEVOTED TO HER HUSBAND. KLAUS LOVES CAROLINE SO I DOUBT IT. UNFORTUNATELY REBBECA HAS BEEN VISITING OFTEN EVER SINCE SHE MET EMMET. ROSE HAS BEEN KEEPING A SHARP EYE ON THEM. SO THEY WON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY. BELLA IS STILL GIVING EDWARD THE SILENT TREATMENT. MY RELATIONSHIP WITH EDWARD IS NOT SO GOOD EITHER WE HAVE ONLY SAID HI AND BYE. I'M REALLY FRUSTRATED ABOUT IT. THE GOOD NEWS IS DAMON IS ACTUALLY BEING NICE TO ME. I GUESS HE FINALLY GOT OVER ME. HE AND STEFAN HAD BEEN TEACHING BELLA HOW TO HUNT. TYLER AND JACOB HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT. TYLER STILL JEALOUS BECAUSE JACOB IS 3 TIMES BIGGER THAN HIM IN WOLF FORM. MRS. CULLEN IS NICE SHE HELPS ME DO THE DISHES SINCE NONE OF THE GUYS WILL HELP. SOME REASON I FEEL THAT THERE IS SOMETHING BETWEEN MR AND MRS. CULLEN AND IT'S NOT A GOOD THING. WELL THOSE ARE ALL THE UPDATES PEACE OUT.**

****Bella had just killed a squirrel and Damon and her were playing tag. Even though Bella was a newborn and she was faster. Tag was Damon's specialty.

They have been playing for about an hour. When Bella tripped over a rock and since Damon was right behind her he fell on top of her. "We have to stop

doing this". Laughed Damon putting his hand out. She accepted his hand and they kept on playing tag. Meanwhile Carlisle and Esme were in the park

talking about a serious discussion "I can't keep pretending that our marriage is fine". "I want out". Said Carlisle bluntly. "What are you saying"? Esme

asked. "Please don't play dumb". Said a frustrated Carlisle. "I believe we can work this out". Esme said hopefully "I've tried it's not working I want a

divorce, I want freedom". Said Carlisle. "Why"? "What did I do"? Asked Esme tearing up. "It's not you its me." Said Carlisle. "Oh please that's bull

crap". Esme said angrily. "Well even if you do get the divorce papers I won't sign them"! Esme said angrily walking away. "Then I will give you a reason

to divorce me and I know just the thing". Carlisle thought while following Esme back to the house. When Bella came to the house she asked "If Edward

could come outside because she needed to talk with him". "Um Ed I forgive you". "I mean you were scared and were under a lot of pressure and I

understand how that feels". "Well I'm glad that you forgave me and your talking to me again". "Even though I was not really talking to you for a month I

hate fighting with you". Bella said speeding up a tree. Edward followed. Then Bella leaned in and kissed him but it was only for 5 seconds because Edward

pulled back. "What's the matter you never pulled back from my kisses before" Bella asked with great surprise. "Oh nothing, just we have not kissed for

about a month so I have to get used to it again. Lied Edward. The real reason is because her kiss was not Elena's. Bella's and Elena's kisses were different

he couldn't quite explain it. He expected her kiss to be like Elena's. "Edward what if it isn't because of that maybe we need time away from each other".

"All the girls can spend a weekend at Caroline's house". " I don't know Bella". Said Edward. "It will be fine we will have fun". Bella said enthusiastically

"All the boys can go over Tyler's place". Bella said excitingly. She sped over in the house and packed all the girls things and brought them downstairs.

"What do you think you're doing"? Asked Alice. We are all going to Caroline's. "What"? Stood up Caroline. "Who said you guys were going to my house"?

asked Caroline. "Well considering you don't want to mess with a newborn you'll let us go to your house". Threatened Bella. "Guess we are going to my

house" Caroline said reluctantly. All the girls except Elena went to Care's house. Elena had to stay and wash the big tower of dishes. All the boys except

Edward and Klaus went to Tyler's house. Edward didn't want all that chaos around him. So he stayed at the Salvatore's house. When everybody left and it

was just him and Elena. Elena said. "I'm going to wash dishes". "I'll help". Edward said. "Please don't you just moved in here and I don't want to burden

you with dishes". Elena said turning on the faucet. "What did you mean about me and Damon yesterday". Elena turned the faucet off and answered his

question. "Well it was a about 2 months ago FLASHBACK... "Damon why won't you tell anybody about us". Elena said hurt. "Don't you understand I

don't want Stefan to know"! Damon yelled. "There are a lot more people we know besides Stefan"! "Damon take me out, show me off to the world". "Tell

them that you have the best girlfriend in the world". "No Elena"! "I won't show you off"! "That's final"! "Fine, you don't have to show me off because there

won't be anything to show off"! Elena said walking off. "Elena wait don't go"! Damon said Speeding after her but she was too far gone. "That's what

happened". Elena said tearing up at the memory. "I'm sorry about that". Edward said with sympathy. "Don't be, its not your fault anyway". Elena said

getting up and fixing two cups of vodka and tea. She held the cup out to Edward, he took it gratefully and sucked it down like his life depended on it.

"Whoa you must have been starving". Elena said while stretching on the couch. Elena and Edward talked all night. They laughed and played games while

staying up the whole night. Meanwhile at Caroline's it was chaotic, Girls were dancing, drinking, and partying. They were all getting high on blood, bunny

blood mind you. Same thing with the boys. It was a night of fun for everyone. The next morning Bella was the first one awake she was thinking.

**BELLA'S POV **

**I WISH I WAS WITH EDWARD BUT MAYBE SOME SPACE WILL DO US SOME GOOD. I MEAN HOPEFULLY WHEN I GO BACK TO THE SALVATORE'S WE'LL BE THE COUPLE WE USED BE. WHEN WE WERE MADLY IN LOVE. CAROLINE'S IN NICE I WONDER WHAT HER MOM WILL THINK ABOUT THIS MESS WHEN SHE GETS HOME. I'VE ALSO NOTICED THAT ELENA HAS BEEN STARING AT EDWARD LATELY. I GUESS SHE HAS A CRUSH ON HIM BUT WHO WOULDN'T HE'S GORGEOUS. WAIT IF ELENA AND EDWARD ARE ALONE IN THE HOUSE AND ELENA LIKES EDWARD. EDWARD DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE WANTS THEN THEY COULD BE- NO! EDWARD WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME NEVER. COULD HE? WOULD HE? NO! DAMON IS A NICE AND FUN TEACHER. HE'S NICE ,FUNNY,CUTE,BEAUTIFUL AND DELICIOUS. WHAT AM I SAYING I CAN'T SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT DAMON. I LOVE EDWARD. I LOVE EDWARD. I LOVE EDWARD. OKAY I ADMIT IT I DO HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON DAMON. IT'S NOT BAD, I MEAN IT'S JUST ONE LITTLE CRUSH RIGHT? WELL I SUPPOSE I'LL GO BACK TO SLEEP NOW.**

****Suddenly the door swung open. Everyone woke up surprised Caroline asked "who are you"? "I am sorry have we met, I'm Victoria" She said with an evil

grin looking straight at Bella. "Oh and these people are my hybrid army". Before anyone could process what was going on all of their heads were snapped

to the side. Bella whispered "Edward help me". Then she blacked out.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

THE TWILIGHT DIARIES

CHAPTER 5

**BELLA'S POV**

**OH MY HEAD HURTS. I'M IN A VAN WITH A LOT OF HYBRIDS. HOW DID SHE FIND ME . IN FACT HOW IS SHE ALIVE I THOUGHT WE KILLED HER. I THINK THEY DRUGED ME WITH BERVAIN AND BLED ME OUT. VICTORIA IS GOING TO TORCHER ME TO DEATH BECAUSE EDWARD KILLED HER LOVE,JAMES. IF YOU EVER FIND ME EDWARD I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU. ANOTHER QUESTION I HAVE IS WHERE DID SHE GET THESE HYBRIDS. THERE ARE SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT I NEED ANSWERED. OHNO! THEY SEE THAT I'M CONSCIOUS THEY ARE INJECTING BERVAIN IN MY ARM. WELL,SEE YOU IN A COUPLE OF HOURS. **

Klaus, Klaus where are you?" Caroline yelled frantically. What is the matter? Klaus asked looking at Caroline like she was crazy. Bella has been kidnapped by some red head chick

and hybrids! Caroline exclaimed! "It was Victoria," Alice exclaimed I don't how I couldn't see her coming." "Well for whatever reason we got to find them" Stefan said. "Get

everyone and I'll get the van." Klaus exclaimed. Everyone piled into the van. Everyone was squished together like clowns in the circus car. Edward still at war about his feelings

and even though he wasn't sure if he was still in love with Bella he still loved her. That's why he was worried about her. "Hey Edward don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine." Elena

said trying to comfort him. "You don't know Victoria she'll kill her in a heartbeat." Edward said. "Why does she want to kill her and what is her motive behind this." Elena

inquired. "We murdered her true love, James, because he hunted Bella when she was still human." Edward explained. Elena pondered what he said for a moment. She just

couldn't imagine Someone murdering Edward right before her eyes she would be shattered. "Edward if Victoria is as vile as you say, Bella probably isn't dead, she's probably being

torchered." Elena observed. "Yeah, makes me feel a lot better." He said sarcastically. "Sorry", Elena said. Then the van came to a halt. Klaus hollered, "Everyone get out we

are camping in the woods!" "What are you doing, Bella could be dead by morning we need to keep moving." Alice said looking at Klaus like he was a maniac. "Look we have

been driving for 16 hours I don't want to drive anymore." Klaus declared. When everyone got settled in Klaus tried to kiss Caroline but she pushed him back. "No, don't you dare

kiss me not after what you did to me." Caroline Barked! "What exactly did I do?" Klaus asked rather confused. "You and Rose have been talking 24/7 and I'm sick of it!" She

exclaimed. "Well I didn't expect for my girlfriend to be jealous!" Countered Klaus. "You know I am tired of you and this relationship because it is obvious you are in love with

Rose!" She shrieked. Everyone heard their domestic dispute and when Emmett heard this he got a little worried but, brushed it off. "You know what I'm tired of you and your

hissy fit I'm breaking up with you!" He contended. "No, I'm breaking up with you!" Caroline proclaimed walking off. "Well that was very interesting." Jacob said.

MEANWHILE... Bella was hanging upside down by some chains. Normally, she would be strong enough to rip off the chain but since she was injected with bervain so many times

she didn't have the strength. "Well,well,well Bella miss me?" Victoria laughed. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions like how am I alive,how did I get these hybrids, or what I am

going to do to you." She said circling Bella. **A.N IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT BLOOD AND TORCHER THEN SKIP DOWN UNTILL YOU SEE ANOTHER A.N **

**THEN YOU CAN CONTINUE READING.** "Well let's start shall we?" Victoria smiled while reaching for a knife. She stabbed Bella right in the chest and slid it down right to the

collarbone. Bella shrieked in pain. "You're pain and screams give me strength." Victoria smirked. She turned the knife which made Bella whimper holding back a scream. Then

one of the hybrids gave her a drill and she put it on high. Then she laughed "This only gonna hurt a lot." She stabbed it into Bella's skull and Bella screamed. Victoria pulled it

out with a smile on her face. Then Victoria grabbed a small knife and cut it into Bella's right thigh and right before it healed she stabbed into the wound. Then she got a big

bucket of bervain and Dunked Bella's head in the bucket. "Feel the pain this is how I felt when your mate killed James." Victoria groaned and getting angrier by the minute.

Bella's face kept turning pink the back to normal. Then another hybrid came out with some kind of contraption it had little needle knives. The back of it was wooden. She

stabbed it Bella's chest and her eyes turned wide in she screamed in pain. Victoria kept stabbing Bella for the next 2 hours. **A.N OKAY THE TORCHER IS OVER YOU CAN **

**CONTINUE READING NOW. **When she tired of the game she stabbed Bella with more bervain. Then she left the room. Meanwhile... Everyone was sleeping at the camp except

for Carlisle and Caroline. Caroline had a whole bottle of whiskey and was just stomping around the camp. "I'm assuming this is how you deal with breakups." Carlisle said a little

amused. "Yep I'm sick of klaus an excuse for a boyfriend." Caroline croaked out. Caroline cried out saying, "I'm so distraught grabbing something out of her bag." "Care what

are you doing". Carlisle asked. "Committing suicide." Caroline said grabbing the stake and stabbed it towards her heart, then Carlisle sped toward her and grabbed the stake out

of her hand. He threw it with his vampire speed. "You saved me." Caroline said drunkly. "Yeah and I think its time for bed" he said. Carlisle picked Caroline up and put Care in

her sleeping bag. "Goodnight." She said and instantly fell asleep. Carlisle sped to his bag and fell asleep. MEANWHILE... ** BELLA'S POV I JUST GOT BACK I AM SWINGING **

**BACK AND FORTH TRYING TO HIT THAT WINDOW. THEN SOMEONE CAN SEE ME AND GET ME HELP. OUCH JUST HIT MY HEAD ON THE BACK DOOR. WAIT A **

**MINUTE IT'S OPENING AND SOMEONE IS MOANING WHO IS THAT? I GOT A GOOD ENOUGH LOOK BEFORE I WENT FORWARD AGAIN. I COULDN'T BELIEVE **

**THAT IT ****WAS...**

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

THE TWILIGHT DIARIES

**A.N JUST WANNA SAY THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS,FOLLOWS, AND FAVS. I AM REALLY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I KNOW THAT I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER BUT THANKS FOR EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU GUYS MY FANS ARE THE BEST EVER! YOU GUYS RULE! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**

CHAPTER 6 Conflicts

Charlie, my dad, was there tied up and moaning in pain. Just seeing him hurting like that made me want to rip Victoria's head right off. Victoria came back out seeing that I discovered my father in the other room. "Oh yeah, long story short, he followed you when you left and we ran into him and kidnapped him." Victoria smirked. "We thought we could use him as leverage, but now I have other plans for him." She laughed. She walked towards him and looked at him hungrily, like a lion stalking its prey. "You are going to watch him die!" She said licking her teeth. "No, don't kill him it's me you want not him!" I shrieked trying to get out of the chains. She laughed at my performance and sunk her teeth into my fathers neck. I closed my eyes but I could hear his heartbeat getting slower and slower. Then something bizarre happened like I was my father I saw his life flash before his eyes. Him as a little boy, my mother in her wedding dress, my dad and mom holding me as a baby for the first time,The first time he saw me when I moved to Forks, and our last encounter before i left Forks. Then it stopped and I didn't hear his heartbeat anymore and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Now you know how I felt when I found out you killed James and when I kill you Edward will feel it too." Victoria laughed. "Miss Victoria I don't mean to interrupt, but it is time for lunch." One of her hybrids said rubbing her stomach. "Okay let's go oh and don't forget to inject her". Victoria said grabbing her jacket and walking out of the door. I felt the needle pierce my skin but healed right after. Feeling the bervain flow through my system made me want to kill myself, but I needed to stay awake I need to think of something or someone. Edward, I'll think about Edward. What do I love about Him. I love the way he dresses, the way he smiles, the way his hair is as dark as a crow, the way his eyes are as blue as the sea. Wait, was I describing Damon? That did not just happen why do I feel like this when I think about him. I love Edward, my loyalty is to Edward. I was deep in thought when I saw two two Bellas, one had a sleeveless red dress showing a little cleavage and the dress was so short I could see up it. The other one had a long sleeve dress that was white and it hung down to her ankles. I really did not want to talk with my conscience about my feelings. Angel Bella said "Bella I know what you are thinking but you love Edward and he is in love with you don't ruin that just because you are attracted to Damon". "Oh please, don't listen to her dump Edward and get what you want, who cares about everyone else think of you." Devil Bella said. After that they kept babbling on. All I could hear was stay with Edward, Be with Damon, stay with Edward,be with Damon, It made my head hurt so much I passed out. MEANWHILE... Everyone is on the road again. Edward was sleeping and he had a beautiful nightmare. He was back at forks in the forest by his house with Bella. "Edward we can't be here this place has too many awful memories." Bella said looking scared. "Don't worry they wont find us here besides we are way faster than the villagers." Edward said reassuring her. "Okay, but why did you bring me here?" Bella asked. "I wanted us to be alone away from the drama." Edward said. "Well where you go I'll go, where you stay I'll stay, and when you move I'll move I'll will follow you because I love you." Bella said smiling. Edward pulled Bella into a kiss which turned into a make out session. Edward noticed something was wrong, Bella's kisses were rough and made you submit into the kiss but, this kiss made him melt into the kiss. Edward stopped and discovered indeed that it was Elena. "Why did you stop, I was just about to lose myself." Elena smirked. "No this can't be happening, I thought you were Bella!" Edward said backing away. "Did you really think it was Bella please you knew it was me and you wanted it to me." Elena smirked. "That couldn't be farther from the truth." Edward lied. "Why keep lying to yourself you know you want me." Elena said pushing her face so close they were one centimeter apart. Edward couldn't resist any longer and pulled Elena into deep passionate kiss. They kept kissing for about 5 minutes. Then Edward stopped for a moment and saw that Bella standing right there with tears in her eyes. "Bella it's not what you think!" Edward said. "Oh really so you weren't just making out with Elena!" Bella cried then she sped off. Edward tried to go after her but he knew it wouldn't do any good so he let her go. Then Edward woke up panting. Rose saw this and asked "Have a nightmare did you?" Rose asked. "Yeah something like that." Edward said a little freaked out. MEANWHILE... Bella who just woke up was devastated she cried like a baby. "I'll miss you and I'll always love you dad." She sobbed. When she was talking to herself she knew she went off the deep end. Then she saw a man in white clothes and she got closer look and asked "Dad, is that you?" "Yes sweetie, it's me." Charlie said smiling at her. "You're a spirit"? She moaned. "Yes, and I can't wait to go to heaven." Charlie said. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that you died, if I hadn't left then maybe you'd still be alive. Bella moaned with tears rolling down her face. "Bella you can't blame yourself,I won't let you besides I'm so happy here!" He said trying to reassure her. "All I needed to say is don't blame yourself, and you are mature enough to know it's not your fault." He said touching her cheek and wiping her tears away. "Now I have to go." He said turning away and leaving. "Wait, don't go please stay I'm not ready to let go of you." Bella moaned. "You won't let me go I'll always be in your heart." He smiled on last time and kissed her on the cheek and disappeared. "Bella again broke down. Meanwhile... Klaus and the gang stopped to get some lunch. "I love this place!" Alice said pulling Jasper to their table. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Rose said. When Rose got in the stall another lady walked in. "I can't wait until I get back and hurt Bella some more." Vic said to her hybrid thinking they were alone. Rose busted out of the stall and snapped Victoria's neck and the hybrid's neck. Then she called Alice and Esme to help with the mess. They carried their bodies out of the back window. Esme beckoned the boys that it was time to go. "Whoa how did you find them?" Jacob inquired. "Rose heard them in the bathroom." Emmett said injecting them with vervain. They all got into the boarding house. "Now, Klaus do you think you can get some answers out of her?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah I'll be back in a second." Klaus said walking down the stairs. He went into the room where Victoria was in. "Well well well, now you are going to tell me where Bella is." Klaus said choking Victoria. "I'll never tell you anything!" She croaked out. Then Klaus bit her in the neck. "Now you'll die if you don't tell me where you keeping Bella!" He yelled into her ear. "If I told you where she was, you wouldn't heal me." She panted. "Well I guess i'll have to try something else." Klaus said with a smirk and closed the door to the cellar. MEANWHILE... I was hanging upside down thinking it was the end. Then I hear the door and saw vic's hybrids. I could hear them talking about how Vic was missing, probably kidnapped. Then I heard one of them say "What do we do with her." The hybrid said. "Well if she's been kidnapped we could use her for ransom." Hybrid number two said. Yeah let's do that, next thing I know I'm being injected with vervain. I wake up in a car still in chains then we stop and they rustle me out of the car. We are in the forest and then I see my friends Edward,Damon,Damon. Wait did I say Damon twice. "Well well well, we were going to meet you at the house how did you now we were here?" Hybrid number 2 said. "I saw you coming, thought we meet you halfway." Alice said holding Victoria. "Now we give you Vic and you give us Bella." Alice said. They threw Bella and the cullers threw Victoria. Damon grabbed Bella and sped away. The hybrids did the same thing. Now when they got into the boarding house they lied Bella onto her bed. Bella still delirious didn't say anything when Edward tried to talk to her. Bella had an inner battle in heart. She was so confused. Should she stay with Edward or be with Damon. After I checked up on Bella I went upstairs to my room. I lied on the bed staring at the wall. Then I noticed that something was not right the corners of the picture of Jasper and I were folded. I went up to fix it first the top two and then the two bottom. Then I hear a noise it's a wall safe I opened it and then i see a picture of a lady. A beautiful lady then I see a note saying can't wait to start a relationship with you and can't wait until I see you Paris,France. Love you and I always will. Then I see a plane ticket in Jaspers name for Paris,France. I didn't want to believe what i saw, but Jasper was having an affair.

END OF CHAPTER 6

**A.N BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**


End file.
